


no title

by Knivergils



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, M/M, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 几年前和DMC的混合故事接龙。（是坑）
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 5





	no title

前情提要：https://weibo.com/2253857682/CwhK7oGKu  
（大约就是一个恶魔可以拟态，靠吞噬感情还是情绪为生……然后各个版本的VD还有尼禄都被坑了。详细的内容太久了，不记得了。就存个档。）

维吉尔站在扶梯顶端眼睁睁看着但丁和那个有问题的白发男人一起被卷进了一团刺眼的光里，而周围的人完全没有受到任何影响，他们甚至没有感觉到有事发生。

“该死！”维吉尔快步走下扶梯，来到他们消失的地方。他只在书架上看到几个空缺，地上落着的大约就是但丁说的找到的有问题的书。

如果是在别的情况下，他并不担心但丁的安全，可是那个可疑的男人，他的气息实在是太独特了。他后悔自己的轻敌。

手中的手机屏幕被捏出了裂痕，维吉尔脸上的肌肉微微抽动。自从来到这个该死的地方，事情不断超出他的掌控和理解的范围，他都一一设法化解了。可是从他身边夺走但丁，陷他于危险之中，终于触及他的底线。有那么一瞬间，愤怒的维吉尔想要夷平这个城市。

意识到强烈的气息可能会暴露自己，从而打草惊蛇连累但丁。维吉尔闭上眼深吸一口气，竭力平复情绪，同时大脑开始飞速运转。

两天前，但丁拿着一本封皮上嵌着宝石的书回来。

“那个叫菲尼斯的恶魔让我把这本书带回来给你看看。”但丁把书横插进维吉尔的脸跟电脑显示器之间晃了晃，“说是和老爸（斯巴达）有关。”

被挡住视线的维吉尔不得不直视眼前古籍——它的细节处理得非常精巧，封面上的立方体好像真的浮现在眼前，下方的波纹则给人一种潮湿的海洋的气息。他突然很想摸一下这本书，但当他伸出手去的时候，却产生了一种强烈的不祥感，将手缩了回来。

但丁有些不耐烦了，直接把书塞进维吉尔的怀里，管他爱看不看。

父亲的东西什么时候看都一样，维吉尔抱着书看着但丁笑，但丁的小表情有时候总让他移不开眼睛。他抓住但丁的手腕，把他往自己的方向拉，但丁重心不稳跌了一下，用手撑住椅子的扶手，维吉尔趁机伸手扣住他的脑后，吻上他的嘴唇。舌尖微微探进但丁因为吃惊而微微张开的口中，撩拨他的舌头。

原本只是想戏弄一下他，吻着吻着，维吉尔却忍不住想要加深这个吻，他好几天没有碰他了。维吉尔完全没注意到那本书的封面上嵌在立方体正中心的红宝石长出了细长的触角。

十几条红褐色的触手像八爪鱼一般伸展开来，它们嗖嗖地窜向维吉尔的脖子。但丁眼疾手快地挣开维吉尔，一把抓住了书本，那些触手立刻就缠住了他的手。

“这什么鬼！”但丁吓了一跳，去扯那些触角，可是越用力那些触角就缠得越紧。明明不过几毫米粗细，力气却异常的大。尖端缠着他的手臂一路往上，把胳膊上的肌肉都勒得鼓了出来。但丁大喊，“快来帮我！”

维吉尔从椅子里站起来，抓住书的两端往反方向拉。扯了半天，除了把但丁扯得哇哇乱叫外什么问题也没解决。于是维吉尔松开了书，退后两步拔出了阎魔刀。

“等等，你想干什么……”但丁抓着自己的胳膊，有点紧张地看着盯着自己胳膊上的书的维吉尔，“你不会是想连我的手也一起砍了吧？！”

维吉尔摆好架势，笑了一下说：“相信我。”

但丁很想说鬼才信你，但看这样子也拒绝也没有用了，而且勒得真他妈痛啊！

“你快点！”

刀光闪过，书本一边的好几条触角连同绑带一起被切断，维吉尔和但丁同时听到一阵尖利的嘶嘶声。书本被打开，落在地上扭动起来。维吉尔毫不犹豫地一刀扎在书上，结果这怪书嘶叫得更大声了，被扎破的地方流出了黄绿色鼻涕一样的液体，书页上的文字更像是感受到疼痛般从纸张上往下逃窜。

“这他妈什么玩意儿？”但丁揉着手腕，想着刚才被这种东西缠着，他一脸恶心地把胳膊伸到维吉尔背后，在他衣服上蹭了蹭。

“是恶魔。”维吉尔说。

“我没见过这样的恶魔。”

“这是一只变化系的恶魔，就算你现在看到它是一本书，能力足够的话，它可以拟态成任何它想要的样子。”

“可以变成你的样子吗？”

“可以，不过破绽也是很明显的，熟悉我的人的话很容易分辨。当然，你得小心它的诡计，这类恶魔总是善于找到目标的弱点。”书页已经变成了泛黄的空白纸张，那些文字在地上蛇行，维吉尔问但丁，“打火机有吗？”

但丁从兜里掏出打火机递给维吉尔，“烧就可以了？”

“我也不知道，烧烧看。”

“哈？”

维吉尔蹲下来看那本书，他突然发现地上那些文字排列成的形状有问题，他想要推开但丁，却晚了一步。 

维吉尔捡起但丁掉在地上书。

书本身没有什么异样，就是普通的精装书，不过封面做了特殊工艺，镶嵌在上面的母贝碎片现在已经变的黯淡无光。大约是刚才经过使用，这个符文上的术法已经失效了才会这样。

维吉尔看了眼中央空调的出风口，这里的温度明显比其他地方都要低，在如此炎热的场馆里显得十分舒适，场内的人自然都更愿意在这里待着，那么接触到那些有问题的书的几率就更大了。

果然都是计算好的。

他又抬头看了看四周，发现一个正对着这里的监控探头。

Bingo！

维吉尔用手机调出这个场馆的建筑图纸，找到监控室的位置，然后走到一楼的电梯前，按了向上键。

但丁根本没有想过自己又栽在书上，真是这辈子都不想再碰书了，绝对的八字不合！不过跟之前的感觉不一样，这次有点像平时被拉进LIMBO。

但丁看了一眼手机，和维吉尔的电话还在通话中，他放到耳边喂了两声，那边毫无回应，连嘟嘟声都没有，好像连接着一片虚空。切断电话，瞬间变成了无信号。他皱了皱鼻子，把手机揣到屁股兜里。

“这是哪儿？”

意外的是，这里是但丁十分熟悉的地方——LimboCity，破败得不成样子，没有一栋完整的建筑，四处都弥漫着火焰和硝烟。整个城市被火光映成橙红色，仿佛在烈火中燃烧的地狱。

但丁喜欢独来独往。但在这个陌生的城市遭遇了许多从未见过的恶魔和诡异的事件之后，此刻的但丁难得感到了一种莫名的不安。他拒绝相信自己是因为离开了维吉尔才产生的这种感觉，他没有雏鸟情结，但他无法否认，他现在真的非常非常想见到他。

他是不是也遇到危险了？但丁忍不住这样想。

维吉尔告诉他，有一股十分危险的恶魔的力量在推动这次事件，如果不找到源头，那么可能会被永远困在这个世界。

但丁想的却是困在这里也没关系，反正维吉尔能想办法弄到钱，而且在这里杀恶魔都不用担心会被拉进LIMBO，在这里甚至感觉不到LIMBO的存在。没有恶魔的监视器，不用躲躲藏藏，可以和维吉尔一起在阳光下逛街散步，想干嘛干嘛，多好啊。

“那么，这里到底是什么鬼地方？”但丁表情认真起来，他活动了一下脖子，让叛逆实体化，握着它总算有了点安全感。

维吉尔打开监控室的门，里面的工作人员从椅子上站起来想要把他赶出去。对付这些人，他已经很有经验，三下五除二就把他们都放倒了。

跨过地上横七竖八的人，维吉尔走到控制台前，拉开椅子坐下，开始按键调整，在四排四十八个监视器中寻找一楼的目标。

很快他就找到要找的探头，他开始把监控的时间往前调，调到刚才但丁和那个白发中年男人一起消失的时刻的时候，画面突然变成了一片雪花。

“啧。”这个恶魔的聪明程度超过了维吉尔的想象，在这个陌生的世界，事情异常棘手。

维吉尔继续往前看，一直到开场都没有什么怪异的地方。

开场前五分钟，他看到一个穿着红色风衣的白发青年吊儿郎当地走到书架前停留了一会儿，然后他从怀里掏出了什么东西塞进了书架里。

这毫无疑问就是嫌疑人了。

维吉尔把监控画面放大，确认他的基本特征，然后开始在监控的各个场景里寻找这个男人。

场馆里虽然奇装异服很多，不过那个青年外形独特，很好分辨。他跟那个白发男人不同，他的武器全都露在外面，不像那个男人，刻意把武器隐藏起来反而让人起疑。当然也可能跟其他游客一样只是装饰，但现在他是最大嫌疑对象，还是先找到他再说。

维吉尔灵光一闪，他站起来走到一边工作人员的办公桌前，利用桌上的电脑进入场馆的中央空调系统，开始查看中央空调的温控设置。他发现了好几个点的温度都比其他区域的要低，再回到监控台前调取了那几个点的监控录像。

果不其然，那个红衣青年每次都出现了。

这里的恶魔为什么好像杀不光。面对源源不断，像潮水一样的恶魔兵卒，但丁的身体已经感到疲倦了。

从一个半坍塌的房顶滑下，落下的刹那为了躲避一只突然袭击的恶魔骑士，但丁没能刹住车，直接从缺口滚落。下落的过程中砸碎了两层木质的楼板，然后掉在一楼的钢琴上。

钢琴被砸出震耳欲聋的音响，但丁则疼得滚到地上直哼哼。

“我操我操我操！”

这里的痛觉异常真实，看来并不是幻觉或者梦境，否则这种程度的疼痛一定会清醒过来才对。但丁拄着叛逆站起来，在旁边的吧台上靠了一会儿。他的脚都有点打颤了。

如果是LIMBO，那么一定有出口。可是如果不是LIMBO呢？但丁不愿去想这种可能，搓了搓脸，有点烦躁，他又想维吉尔了。他试图从维吉尔的角度去思考问题，却发现自己一无所知，太过依赖那个聪明脑袋的后果。

“我他妈就不信你能把我困在这里一辈子。”但丁啐了口带着牙血的唾沫，把掉到手肘的外套撩起来穿穿好，一脚踹开已经东倒西歪摇摇欲坠的大门，走出了这栋建筑。

走到门口，这栋刚才还能勉强称之为楼的建筑就在但丁身后塌成了一片废墟，腾起满是灰尘的气浪，几乎将他掀翻在地。

阳光透过肮脏的云层，炙烤着这个诡异的地狱，和火光一起涌起的热浪扭曲了世界和一切光影。

但丁灰头土脸地从尘暴里走出来，扇开眼前的尘雾就看到一个模糊的人影正从火海里跌跌撞撞地往自己的方向走来。与此同时，一股强烈的恶魔的气息也从火海中同火焰的热力一起扑面而来。

但丁握紧了叛逆，他的手指全都因为用力过度而变成了白色。防御姿态下，他看到的却是一个熟悉的人。

是维吉尔！

他好像受了伤，他握着自己的左臂，路也走不太稳，齁着背，好似随时都会摔倒。

但丁想也没想就飞奔过去，他将维吉尔搀住，担心地问：“维，你受伤了？”

维吉尔有力气无力地点了点头，靠在但丁身上不说话。

那股恶魔的气息逼近了，但丁揽着维吉尔，虎视眈眈地注视着维吉尔刚才来的方向。

“小朋友，我劝你最好放开他。”一个男人的声音从火焰里传来，火海里映出一个高大的形状奇怪的身影。

“你是什么人！”但丁抬起叛逆剑指向那个声音，“你对他做了什么？”

“这里没有人啊。”古怪身影走出火海的瞬间缩小了一些，变成了人类的模样，相貌颇为英俊的白发男人撩了撩自己的刘海，临危不乱地笑着：“我不是人，你不是，它也不是。”

但丁立刻就认出了他，他吼道：“你就是把我弄到这里来的那个家伙！你有什么企图！”同时他把维吉尔搂得更紧了，侧过身，让他避开那个男人的攻击范围。

“不不不，你搞错了，我也是受害者呀。”白发男人两手一摊，无辜地说，“那是个意外，我也想弄明白到底发生了什么。不如我们合作，你觉得怎么样？”

但丁不知他葫芦里卖的什么药，这时还嬉皮笑脸的，肯定不是什么好人。不过他还是开口问到：“你想怎么合作？”

白发男人环抱在胸前的手指了指但丁怀里的维吉尔，说：“先把你怀里那个家伙交给我如何？”

“你想都别想！”

白发男人已经确认这个恶魔会随着目标的不同，变化出不同的形态，而且，它会读心！如不是有那么点经验，刚才险些就要败在它的诡计之下。男人叹了口气，好不容易才把它逼入绝境，哪知道这小子突然冒了出来，还是个气息微妙的恶魔。看他的反应，他确实毫不知情，应该不是自己的目标。只是那个恶魔变化的模样，一定是对他很重要的人。

这下难办了。

此时，他瞥见‘维吉尔’的眼球十分诡异的三百六十度转了一圈。

‘维吉尔’抓着但丁的胳膊，在他耳边痛苦地呻吟，他断断续续地说：“……但丁，是他把我弄成这样子的……杀了他，但丁，他是恶魔……杀了他，我们就能出去了……”

但丁点点头，将‘维吉尔’护在身后，眼睛不曾从白发男人的身上移开。

“现在的小朋友怎么都不愿意聊天，喜欢用打架来解决问题。”男人从枪套了取出了枪，挂在食指上转了好几个圈。

（打架过程省略500字，大家请自行脑补）

男人的拳头打在但丁的叛逆剑上，但丁被整个震飞出去。枪口迸发出火光，子弹擦着但丁的手臂飞过，命中了他身后的‘维吉尔’，在他的左胸上开了一个洞。

“不——”

来不及了。

看着‘维吉尔’变得黯淡的眼睛，他眼中对自己的失望和难过。但丁的情绪飙到激烈的极点，他蓝灰色的虹膜开始充血，红色的血管开始在皮肤上疯狂蔓延。

“糟了！”白发男人这才察觉，那个恶魔的心脏并不在左胸，它有没有心脏都还未可知，完全被它的形态给欺骗了。看着它扭曲抖动的身体，他朝但丁大喊，“喂！快离开它！它不是你认识的那个人！”

“…………”但丁刚要开口说点什么，就感到胸口一阵剧痛。他低头一看，自己被阎魔刀贯穿了身体，血淋淋的刀刃就插在胸口。

白发男人一脸无奈，还是晚了。

但丁吃惊地回过头，望着他的兄长，不知所措地问：“……维吉尔……你这是干什么……”

‘维吉尔’面容扭曲，露出一个阴暗奸邪的笑容，瞳孔扩散开来，眼眶里只留下一片漆黑。它舔了舔嘴唇，用带着回音的机械声说：“没有让我失望，你真是太美味了。”

“维吉尔……”白发男人的表情凝固了，瞳孔收缩得非常细小，暗红色的鳞片在脸上若隐若现，“看来事情真的很有趣。”

维吉尔的直觉告诉他，那个红衣青年应该还没有离开会场，他一定会等到确认‘猎物’到手后才离开。在这段时间里，他还有机会抓到这个始作俑者。

他要抓到他，然后给他点颜色看看。

确定了大致的活动范围，找起人来就容易了。维吉尔把所有的监视器都调到了出事的那层楼，按时间不同开始在每个显示器上播放。他死死地盯着屏幕，生怕错过一个细节。

半个小时过去了，维吉尔的眼睛有些酸痛，他靠在椅背上捏了捏一直紧皱的眉心。他担心但丁的安危，这让他变得十分焦虑。他有些不确定，如果这样拖下去，他会做出什么可怕的事来。

终于，在第一排的实时监视器上，维吉尔发现了他的目标——那个红色的身影正往北门的C口走去。

他是要走了？维吉尔猛地从椅子里站起来，抓起阎魔刀就冲进了电梯。

北门C口外围是一些快餐店和便利店，维吉尔追到C口就感受那股气息——和那个白发男人一样的气息。

果然是他！

一丝狰狞从维吉尔的脸上掠过。

维吉尔顺着气息走进一个小巷，就看到那个红衣青年拎着吃的正往回走。红衣青年完全没有注意到维吉尔，只当他是一个普通的路人，吹着口哨与他擦肩而过。

维吉尔皱起眉，大声喝道：“站住！”

红衣青年回过头，一脸莫名地问：“你是在对我说话？”

“那些书是不是你放的？”维吉尔也不跟他废话，直切主题。

红衣青年的表情变了变，大概是没料到会有人知道，他歪头耸了耸肩问：“什么书？你是不是认错人了？”

“别给我装傻，”维吉尔的拇指顶起刀镡，“会场里那些有符文的书是不是你放的？”

红衣青年瞥向维吉尔的手，看见他手中的日本刀，心中一凛。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“回答我的问题。”维吉尔的声音冷冷的，剑拔弩张，空气里一股火药味。

“我没有义务回答一个陌生人莫名其妙的问题。”红衣青年说完转身继续往会场走。

‘噌’的一声，一道亮蓝色的光从红衣青年的脸侧飞过。白色的发丝被割断些许，落在肩头，左侧的脸颊上，隐形的伤口缓缓地渗出一丝血迹。

“幻影剑……”红衣青年用拇指抹了一下脸上的伤口，哼笑道，“看来我还真的是引来了不得了的东西。”他转过身，明亮的蓝眼睛锁定眼前浑身上下都散发着杀气，一脸不悦的男人，“我才要问你，你是谁？”


End file.
